


you can be my full-time daddy, white and gold

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Possessiveness, naughtiness with handle of archangel blade, slight orgasm denial, slightly rough sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you come back from a one night stand your assigned guardian, Michael, is not happy. At all. One little word from you might change that though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be my full-time daddy, white and gold

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr for optimum viewing pleasure (theres a gif): http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/122507973651/hi-can-you-write-a-michael-x-reader-fic-with
> 
> also follow me on tumblr! I always follow back!

If you didn’t already know that being a prophet was hard then the day Michael declared himself your archangel, you knew for sure and that had been over six months ago.

Michael was an ideal guardian in most ways, he was caring, protective and always saved you from potential danger, of which there seemed to be a lot of. It also helped that he was extremely easy on the eyes. If being tall, dark and handsome were crimes then he’d be public enemy number one, two and three.

The only problem was that the guy was extremely possessive. You had tried picking up a guy at the bar once, Michael had flown into a rage, spouting off a million excuses about the guy having evil and sin in his very soul. You had backed off, Michael smiling smugly at the victory. That was three months ago and you were sick of your right hand.

It wasn’t like Michael was willing to help out, he just was seriously invested in the guardian business. You were pretty sure that he was trying to prove something to his Father, at least, that seemed to be the only reason he would be so anal about everything you did.

…

If only Y/N knew.

…

Michael enjoyed his job as a guardian, he had expected to, figuring he would be stuck with a brat for the next 50 years. Instead he was charged with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Inappropriate thoughts raged through his mind every time he saw her, he could sometimes be a bit terse to her due to this but he felt it was better than acting on his urges and bending her over the library desk.

One time she had asked to see his blade, he had unthinkingly handed the metal weapon over to her, watching her slight hands grip the base, a sudden image came into his head about fucking her with that handle.

“It’s so warm,” She had said, “Why? Do you hold it all the time?” Michael had shaken his head and explained the mechanics of an angel blade, the physical manifestation of angelic grace.

“Ohhh.” She nodded, her small fingers still wrapped around the hilt, making Michael swallow tightly.

…

You were walking back to your motel room, stiff legged after a disappointing fuck, you had had enough of the perpetual sexual frustration and today, after six months or more of abstinence, you had gone out to find yourself a one night stand.

In the dim lighting of the bar, the guy had been better looking, tall, dark and handsome but in the cold light of day he had been slightly less than satisfactory. God, Michael better not have ruined sex for you, unable to come without the image of Michael burning behind your eyes. You sighed as you reached the motel room you were staying at, fumbling for your keys, opening the door and looking straight into the stony face of Michael.

Oh dear. There was a moment of silence as she gaped, unable to think of anything to say.

“Take a shower,” He ordered, his voice tight and angry, “You reek of sin and other men.” Great. Just what you needed, a religious lecture.

You sigh as you dropped your purse and head to the bathroom, in your tiredness, you forgot to bring spare clothes.

A sobering five minutes in the cool water of the shower and you were (sorta) ready to face Michael. The only problem you could foresee was that you were only wearing a towel.

You sucked in a breath both walking out of the bathroom to face Michael, who was predictably standing on the other side with a face like thunder. His eyes flickered across your bare shoulders, his jaw tightening ever so slightly.

“What is this?” He asked, his voice dangerously quiet as he stepped closer to inspect something on your neck.

Oh God, a love bite.

“Someone has left their mark on you, Y/N.” He spoke in a level voice, so level that you knew he was really, really mad. You were surprised steam wasn’t coming out of his nostrils

“I don’t want you ever doing that again, Y/N,” He ordered, face stern, “It puts you in unnecessary danger, a danger I cannot protect you from. What if your ‘lover’ had wanted to do you harm?”

You sighed inwardly, knowing that on one level he was right but on another you couldn’t abstain your entire life.

“Michael,” You started, “I can’t not have sex my entire life.” Michael cut you off with a glare.

“I didn’t say you had to, I said you can’t go out and choose random men.” That cross glare was still in place.

“But who?-” You started to protest before he cut you off.

“No, buts. You will not go out and choose random lovers,” He snapped, before starting to turn away, the conversation clearly over.

“Yes, Daddy,” You mumbled, before clapping a hand over your mouth, wide-eyed.

Michael stopped, his back still facing you, the broad shoulders tense. “What did you say?” He asked, voice soft, dangerously so.

“I-um- I.” You couldn’t get your words out. “Sorry,”

Michael finally turned to you, leaving you breathless at what you saw, his eyes were dark, the pupil encompassing the glassy green.

“Say it again.” He demanded, voice hoarse.

“Daddy,” You whispered.

A second later and he was on you, cupping your face in his large hands, his lips rough on yours, taking what he wanted. You moaned softly at the feel of his body pressed against yours.

When he pulled back a moment later, you were surprised by how affected he seemed.

“You will have no other lover,” He states, a thumb stroking over your lips, you stare up at him, still surprised at his kiss.

“No-one else Daddy,” You sigh as you lean back up to kiss him, feeling the satisfied curl of his lips under yours.

“You’ve been a naughty girl,” He smirks when he next pulls back, already missing the soft feel of your plush lips under his.

“Yes, Daddy,” You wonder what he has in mind, spanking? You shiver with anticipation,

“I think you should be punished, don’t you, little girl?” He’s full out grinning now, loving the possessive nature of this particular kink.

“Yes, Daddy,” You nod, still gripping his shirt tightly.

He pries you off of him and bends you over the bed, you moan as he pulls the towel off your body in one quick flick, feeling the cold air of your skin.

“Beautiful,” He sighs, caressing your ass with one calloused hand, you wait for the hand to come down on your ass, hard, but it never comes.

Instead, he pulls away his hand and looking over your shoulder in confusion, you see why.

Michael is holding his angel blade, it’s lucky you trust him so much or you might have been worried. He holds the blade towards you, handle first.

“I think for your punishment, I’ll fuck you with the handle of my blade, you won’t come until I tell you.” He says, eyes dark at the idea, making you wonder if he’s ever thought of this before.

You moan at his words, imagining the warm metal inside you, hard and unforgiving.

“Do you consent?” He asks, mouth a firm line. You nod, desperately.

“Yes, Daddy, please.” You whine, shifting your hips back, spreading your legs slightly, already wet at the idea.

He traces the blade along your thigh, teasing the edge of your exposed pussy, making your skin jump at the light touch.

When you feel the blunt tip of the handle teasing at your folds, you moan, pushing your hips back.  
The warm handle slides in just a little, aided by the slickness of your sex,

“You’re so wet,” He marvels, “Is it because of me?” The handle stays put, sliding out of reach when you try and push your hips against it.

“Yes, Daddy, it’s always you,” You sigh, biting your lip.

Michael seems pleased by your answer because a second later, he slides the handle in a good three inches, not as far as it can go but enough to stretch your walls slightly.

“You want more, Little Girl?” Michael murmurs behind you.

You nod, “Yes, Please, Please,” You begged, unable to shift your hips from where he had them in a tight grip.

“Yes, please, please, What?” Michael asked, his voice low and taking on a husky edge.

“Yes, Please, Daddy,” You mewled. Crying out when he sunk the handle as far as it would go, sliding easily through your slick pussy.

He continued fucking you with the handle until you started getting close, your moans and begs louder in volume.

He pulled the handle from you, agonisingly slow and held it there, teasing your entrance.

You turned your head, he was watching you, smiling lazily at you as you wantonly pleaded for the blade and his cock.

He pulls the handle from you entirely, and it vanished into thin air. You turned over and watched closely as Michael began pulling his shirt over his head, in one smooth motion his toned body was exposed. You bit your lip as you watched hungrily.

His hands were seductively slow as he reached for the fastenings of his jeans, flicking the button open, the zipper a slow drag, before the denim fell to the floor.

He stood before you in nothing but a tight fitting pair of boxers, it was obvious how big he was.

He stalked closer, your eyes were glued to his crotch. You knew right then that you wanted him inside you.

“I wanna fuck you, Y/N until you know that you’re mine.” He growled, looming over you now.

You were down for that.

“What are you waiting for?” You breathed, watching him as he leaned down to kiss you again, his lips darkened by the light bites you left there.

Michael didn’t waste much time after that, hooking his hands under your bent knees and dragging you down the bed. You hadn’t noticed him taking off his pants, he might have even mojo’s them away.

Abruptly Michael is right there, the thick head of his cock pressed against you, making you sigh and arch into him.

It takes one word from you for him to slide all the way in, hips jerking forward. Daddy.

You hadn’t anticipated how much he would enjoy that particular kink.

You dug your fingernails into his lower back, encouraging him to move, you had waited so long for this.

His thrusts were languid but deep, dragging over that spot that made you back arch almost painfully.

His face was hovering near your shoulder, his arms tense with the effort of holding himself up, his breaths were harsh pants of air.

You moaned prettily at his efforts, encouraging him to go faster, your breasts pressed against the strong expanse of his chest.

You knew that you could probably come from just this but you wanted more, so you slipped a hand between your bodies, sliding a finger over your clit, forcing a whine from your throat, as Michael nipped high on your neck.

His thrusts were getting slightly less co-ordinated, you knew he was close, lifting your head to suck a bruise onto his neck.

Your hand was moving faster now, desperate to come after the particularly disappointing encounter that morning.

“Michael,” You groaned, “Daddy, please,” Michael groaned against your neck, hips moving fast and uneven,

“Come,” He demands, “I want to see you come.” His words were all you needed to fall over the edge, your orgasm so intense that your eyes scrunched up tight against the sensations.

The tight pulsing of your pussy dragged Michael into his own climax, his hips pressing hard against you as he sunk in a deep as he could go. His moans didn’t really escalate you noticed, he just breathed harsh and fast. You decided to one day make him scream aloud.

He collapsed against you moments later, exhausted. You laughed before forcing him to roll to the side, wincing slightly as he pulled out of you, He was a big guy.

“You will never make love with another.” He warned, voice soft and face relaxed as he wrapped a possessive arm around you.

“I don’t think I could after that, you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” You laughed, snuggling closer in his warm embrace.

“Good,” Was the last thing you heard him say before you dropped off in a well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! It make smy day to know that someone out there is enjoying it! 
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr for more stories : darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
